


and if i could give you the moon (i would give you the moon)

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot With Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sentimental, Service Top, Size Difference, Soft sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a LOT of feelings and a lot of love, finally some plot WOO, its very brief and not graphic, seriously they are so in love its insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: It wasn't often that George got to leave the castle for a full day. Being in line for the crown, it wasn't usually the best idea to go out where he could be easily robbed, or attacked, or worse.That didn't mean that he never got to leave, though. Once in a while, if he pleaded with his father enough, or maybe cashed in a favor the head of the guard owed him, Dream was allowed to accompany him into the village closest to the castle. It was always a fun day, but once him and Dream had started courting, it made the already good days almost perfect. Dream wouldn't have his mask on so that he wouldn't be recognized as the Prince's knight, which meant that George got to see his handsome face all day. George would have to have his hood up, and he had to keep his head down, but honestly he didn't even care, because he got to hold Dream's hand and steal away quick little kisses without having to worry about anyone in the castle seeing them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 33
Kudos: 468





	and if i could give you the moon (i would give you the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! hi!!! i've got some more notes than usual but bear with me!
> 
> first of all, after rereading this work i realized there are a few similarities to luckylikeyou's wonderful fic "my prince", which if you haven't, you should read asap! it's not the same story or a rewrite, but there are definitely some similar elements and i wanted to give credit where credit is due. read their fic here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871033
> 
> second, i wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read & interacted with my fics so far - i wrote my first fic as an incredibly self indulgent piece, not expecting to get any attention on it or anything, and i was blown away by all the positive feedback i got! it seriously means so much to me!
> 
> this one is more plot heavy than my other two fics in this series, but after getting a request for some protective knight dream, i just couldn't help myself from going a little wild  
> also! as a neurodivergent person, including dream having adhd is a really important detail to me :') i hope that at least one of you can resonate with him a little bit!
> 
> as usual i genuinely wrote this all in one setting so there are probably a couple grammatical and spelling mistakes that i missed in my proofreading, i'll get them fixed as soon as i notice them :]
> 
> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated, they are seriously huge motivators. i'm also open to requests/ideas for this universe!!
> 
> if dream or george state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction this work will be taken down.
> 
> title from moon song by phoebe bridgers
> 
> enjoy! <3
> 
> a couple updates: all comments comparing other author’s works to mine will be deleted. putting other authors down to put me up is unacceptable. i’m neurodivergent and struggle with context & tone, so if i ever made it seem like i’m okay with that i apologize profusely.  
> also: i have a twitter now! follow me if you want :) @timelimez

It wasn't often that George got to leave the castle for a full day. Being in line for the crown, it wasn't usually the best idea to go out where he could be easily robbed, or attacked, or worse. 

That didn't mean that he _never_ got to leave, though. Once in a while, if he pleaded with his father enough, or maybe cashed in a favor the head of the guard owed him, Dream was allowed to accompany him into the village closest to the castle. It was always a fun day, but once him and Dream had started courting, it made the already good days almost perfect. Dream wouldn't have his mask on so that he wouldn't be recognized as the Prince's knight, which meant that George got to see his handsome face _all day_. George would have to have his hood up, and he had to keep his head down, but honestly he didn't even care, because he got to hold Dream's hand and steal away quick little kisses without having to worry about anyone in the castle seeing them.

It wasn't like a relationship between two men was unheard of, exactly. Was it a little uncommon? Sure. George knew that his father would be fine with it - him liking men - for the most part. Probably a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have children of his own, but their kingdom wasn't in any kind of need to marry into another kingdom for some kind of treaty. It probably wouldn't be much of a surprise for anyone - George had consistently expressed disinterest in finding any kind of suitor.

Dream and George had been properly courting for over a year, though, and George couldn't see himself possibly being with anyone else. The best part of it all? He was pretty sure Dream felt the same way, too.

They just weren't ready to publicly announce their relationship to the people that it mattered to, and that was fine. 

-

George had woken up earlier than usual that morning, unable to push his excitement down. He'd shaken Dream's shoulder to wake him up, insisting that they get a move on and head into town early, but he only earned a tired groan in response.

Begrudgingly, he'd agreed to an extra few minutes in bed, pretending to be annoyed as his boyfriend smothered him with sleepy kisses, though they both knew that waking up by Dream's side was probably George's favorite part of each day.

Eventually, though, they'd both gotten dressed, another exciting part about going into town. Instead of his usual nice attire, George got to wear regular townsperson clothes. He liked wearing nice things, don't get him wrong, but it was once to just be _normal_ once in a while. 

Dream wore regular clothes, too, instead of his usual armor, his sword hidden on his back under his cloak instead of resting at his hip where it usually did. 

A few more kisses were shared in the privacy of George's chambers before they finally left, giving the guard at the gate of the castle a friendly smile as the pair set off into the village.

-

It was the perfect day for going out, really. The sun was out and shining, a cool autumn breeze rustling the leaves on the trees, orange and red and yellow leaves just beginning to fall. It was beautiful.

There was a little farmer's market in the town square that George insisted they go to first. They sampled all kinds of foods from all around the kingdom, tipping the shopkeepers a little heavier than a normal townsperson would. George was delighted by all the foreign foods, insisting that Dream try a bite of everything he got. 

After that, they'd dipped into all sorts of little shops, browsing all kinds of handmade clothes and jewelry and other little trinkets. 

One shop in particular caught Dream's eye, though, as they were walking hand in hand down the cobbled street. "Oh, George, look," He squeezed George's hand lightly, nodding over across the street.

"Clocks?" George raised an eyebrow, unable to hold back a smile. "Yeah. I just think it's really cool how, like... each individual, tiny little part is important and how they all fit together. I mean, not that, like, I think _clocks themselves_ are super interesting, which, I guess they're kinda cool, but it's the machinery behind them that's the interesting part. There's just a lot of meticulous things that have to work together perfectly for them to actually function."

George's smile only grew as Dream seemed to realize he'd started rambling. "I never knew you were interested in that kind of thing." George squeezed his hand.

Dream shrugged, now looking embarrassed as he smiled sheepishly. "I guess."

"C'mon then, let's look at your clocks." George led him inside.

It was a nice little shop, if you could ignore the soft ticking of the clocks inside. Dream immediately struck up a conversation with the shopkeeper, a kind young woman, about the intricate mechanics of the machines. George couldn't help a warm feeling from flooding his chest as he listened. It was endearing, both how Dream could easily converse with a complete stranger, and how interested he was in the topic.

While Dream talked, George perused the shelves of beautifully crafted clocks, taking note of the ones he found especially interesting or unique.

After a good twenty minutes, George wandered back over to Dream, who was talking very animatedly about gears. Smiling softly, incredibly fond, George slipped his hand into one of Dream's, who turned his head to him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, surprised, like he'd gotten so caught up in his own little world he'd forgotten what they were doing in the first place.

"Let's find some place to have dinner, hm?" George asked softly, glancing over to the shopkeeper with a smile. 

"Oh. Yeah." Dream blinked, disappointment flashing on his face before he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Right. Thank you," He told the shopkeeper, reaching out a hand for her to shake.

Smiling in response, she shook his hand. "Of course. Come back any time." She gave the couple a little wave as they walked out into the cool evening air.

"Sorry, I'm just getting hungry." George explained, looking up at Dream. "No, no, don't apologize," Dream shrugged. "I can always go and look at clocks in the castle."

George let out a little laugh as they began heading down the street. "I'd let you take apart the one in the east tower, if you want. Look at the gears or whatever."

"I probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to put it back together, honestly," Dream laughed.

"I doubt that. You're smart." George shrugged, spotting a little pub across the street. "Why don't you go get us a table in there? I think I forgot my gloves in the clock shop." That was a lie, his gloves were in the pocket of his cloak, but it was a perfect excuse.

Dream looked a little uneasy, the thought of George being alone making him nervous. "I don't know," He started.

"It'll take two minutes. If I'm not back you can come looking for me. Promise." George tugged at Dream's cloak, giving him the best pleading eyes he could. "Please?"

Dream sighed, incredibly reluctant. "You have to be really fast, okay?" He took both of George's hands, turning to face him fully. "And keep your head down." He let his hands run up to George's shoulders.

"I will," George promised, leaning up on the tips of his toes to steal a quick kiss. "Get us a corner table." He gave Dream a quick, innocent smile before scurrying back down the street to the clock shop.

-

"I thought I'd catch you back here," The young woman in the shop smiled. "Looking for a gift for your partner?" She asked.

George grinned sheepishly. "I am. I saw one I think he'd like earlier," He confessed, finding what he was looking for after a moment. 

It was a simple silver pocket watch with a small, sparkling emerald in the center of the hands. There was intricate detail engraved along it, but the most interesting part wasn't the face. On the back, there was a clear glass panel, showing all of the gears and internal components. Something that he knew Dream could and would space out while staring at.

After a few more polite words were exchanged with the shopkeeper, George paid for the watch, insisting on leaving a sizable tip despite the steep price.

Tucking the watch away into his pocket to surprise Dream with, George stepped back outside to head back to the pub. The door had barely closed behind him when a pair of unfamiliar hands had suddenly swept him away into the alley beside the shop. Before George could cry out, there was a hand around his neck, squeezing just enough to make it difficult to breathe. George's hands flew up to the unfamiliar man's wrist, fruitlessly trying to pull his hand away.

"What's the Prince doing outside of the castle, huh? I heard you talking with your little friend about going back to the castle, and I almost couldn't believe my ears." The man's voice was raspy, sending shivers down George's spine, tears welling up in his eyes.

Remembering what Dream had taught him about self defense in case he was ever alone, George quickly reached a hand down to find the small knife he usually kept on him, only to find that it wasn't there. _He wasn't in his usual clothes and hadn't remembered to bring it_. Tears slipped down his cheeks. _Where was Dream?_

"Let's see what kind of money you have on you, _Your Majesty_."

-

Dream had picked out a nice little corner booth for them at the pub, tucked away so that George could have his hood down. He had to admit, it was exciting, being able to sit down and have a meal with just the two of them. Usually George ate dinner with the rest of his family, and Dream ate later in the evening, so it was exciting to have some privacy, a place to hold hands under the table and maybe steal a kiss or two in between bites.

As the minutes ticked by, though, Dream got more and more worried. It shouldn't have taken George that long to get his gloves back. Even though it had only been five minutes, something felt incredibly wrong.

Frowning, Dream hurried out of the pub and down the street, sharp eyes scanning every small movement as he drew his sword. 

The sight he saw as he approached the alleyway next to the clock shop made his heart drop into his stomach.

George, _his George_ , crammed up against the brick wall, tears shining on his cheeks, a knife against his neck as some disgusting lowlife rummaged through his pockets. 

"A pocket watch, huh? Looks pretty expensive, too," The man laughed, a gravelly, horrid sound. "Might even be worth more than you are."

Dream was blinded with fury, barely able to comprehend what he was doing as he harshly grabbed the back of the man's shirt, slamming him to the ground brutally and knocking the breath out of him. Before the scoundrel could even move, Dream had a foot heavy on his chest and the tip of his sword pressing into the man's throat.

"Try anything like that again and I'll have your head in a basket by tomorrow morning," Dream snarled, pressing his sword forward just enough to barely draw blood. 

The man weakly nodded before Dream kicked him away and he scrambled down the dark street as quickly as possible.

Once Dream was sure he was gone, he dropped his sword and rushed over to George, who had collapsed onto the ground after the man had let go of him.

"George," Dream breathed out. "Are you hurt? What did he do to you? Are you okay?" He hovered his hands over George, feeling like he wanted to cry, like George was so delicate that if he touched him he might shatter. One thing was clear in Dream's mind, though: _this was his fault_.

"I'm okay," George croaked, refusing to make eye contact, just slumping against Dream's chest and letting out a shaky breath. "Just scared me,"

Dream buried his face in George's hair, wrapping his arms around him tightly. To anyone else, the embrace would have felt bone-crushing, but to George, the pressure was more comforting than any other feeling in the world. "I'm so sorry," Dream said, voice shaking. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone." He repeated, rocking them back a forth a little in an attempt to soothe the both of them. 

"I shouldn't have started talking about those stupid fucking clocks. Then we wouldn't have gone in there, then you wouldn't have forgotten your gloves, then this wouldn't have happened," Dream's voice cracked, eyes stinging as he rapidly blinked the tears out of them. "I'm sorry, George. This is my fault." He hugged him impossibly tighter.

George buried his face in Dream's shoulder, heart aching. _That wasn't the case at all_. Before he could vocalize that, though, Dream had shifted to make eye contact. "Let me get you home, okay? That's just - that's the least I can do."

Reaching up to rub the tears out of his own eyes, George nodded and let Dream help him to his feet, feeling a strong arm wrap around his shoulders. 

-

Dream had sat George down on the edge of his bed, kneeling down in front of him and taking both of his hands.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked for the millionth time, his face looking the most concerned George had seen it in years.

"I'm sure," George squeezed his hands. "I'm - I'm just a little shaken up. I'm fine." He promised, though he could tell Dream wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. "Just... I didn't actually forget my gloves." He said, feeling guilty for keeping it a secret.

Dream blinked, confused. "What do you -" "I went back to get you a gift." George admitted.

Dream's chest felt tight as a knot of guilt settled deep in his stomach. He swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry.

"I thought it was sweet how interested you were in all the clocks. So I went back to buy one for you. That was, um. That was what that idiot said was probably worth more than I was." George let out a weak laugh, reaching into his pocket to pull out the watch.

"You can see all the gears and stuff. I thought you'd find it cool," He flipped it over, showing Dream all the moving parts. "You give me so many nice things all the time, and you... you do so many nice things for me, too, and you know I'm - I'm not really the best with words, so... I just, uh. I thought this would... help _show_ you how much I. Um." He cleared his throat. "I thought that maybe for once, _I_ could be the one giving _you_ something nice." George said quietly, pressing the clock into Dream's palm. 

Dream was at a complete loss for words, tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. "Oh my God," He breathed out, setting the pocket watch down on the nightstand and standing up, scooping George up into his arms and hugging him tight. " _George_ , I..." He let out a tearful laugh, pressing his face into George's shoulder. 

George wrapped his legs around Dream's waist and his arms around his shoulders, letting his eyes fall shut as he rested his chin on Dream's shoulder. "And I don't want you to... to blame yourself for that happening earlier. I was stupid, I should've just bought it while we were there together," He started. "And I don't want you to blame yourself for being interested in things, either. I like hearing you talk about things you're interested in." He ran his fingers through Dream's shaggy hair.

"I feel like sometimes you forget that our relationship isn't one sided. You get this idea in this silly head of yours that you always have to do all the work and you don't expect anything in return," George ruffled his hair fondly. "And that's just stupid. _I like you_ , and I don't just like that you're attractive and good in bed. I like that you're kind of stupid sometimes, and I like how you always have to be fidgeting, and I like how you always know how to make me laugh. And how you're always so kind, and how you get really interested in the most random things and read all the books in the royal library about them. And I like that you're not afraid to tell me how you feel."

If Dream was speechless before, he didn't know what he was then. "George, I..." He swallowed. "I love you so fucking much, sometimes I don't even know what to do with myself," He let out another weak laugh.

George just hugged Dream tighter, and Dream was well versed enough in George-isms to know that that was his way of saying _I love you too_ for the moment.

After another squeeze, Dream set George down on the ground again, cupping his cheek. "And you say you aren't good at vocalizing your feelings," He teased lightly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," He said softly.

George huffed, rolling his eyes fondly. "You were yourself. That's enough for me." He leaned up for a kiss, letting his eyes fall shut.

Dream tugged him onto the bed, where he easily crawled into Dream's lap before going back in for another kiss, letting his lips part. He let out a pleased hum as Dream licked into his mouth, hands slipping under his plain button-up shirt. 

George nipped at Dream's bottom lip before trailing wet kisses down his jaw to his neck, where he started sucking a mark into the side of his throat. Dream let his hands slide down to George's hips, holding him close. "Let me," He breathed out, not needing any other words for George to understand what he meant.

"Okay," George pressed a kiss over the lovebite he'd left, pulling back to shimmy out of his pants and shirt, tossing them to the floor before crawling back to Dream's lap. 

Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist, holding him close, peppering kisses all over his shoulder. "I love you so much," He reminded him. 

"I know," George chuckled softly, closing his eyes and nosing at Dream's neck. "Mm, want you," He breathed out.

"I know," Dream repeated him with a soft smile. "You have me. Always." He reached down between them to cup George's half-hard cock. "Always gunna be here to take care of you," He murmured.

George bucked his hips into Dream's big hand, whining high in his throat. "Oh, honey," Dream turned his head to kiss his forehead reverently. "Never gunna let you get hurt again," He swore. "I'll always be right here." He started slowly moving his hand up and down, other arm wrapped around George's waist.

"Dream," George tugged at his shirt. "Please, your - I want your fingers," He bit his lip, face heating up.

"You don't have to beg tonight, George," Dream cooed, sitting up a little more to reach over to the nightstand and get the lubricant while George shifted to straddle just one of Dream's clothed thighs.

"That's it, sweetheart," He whispered, slicking up a few of his fingers and drawing his other hand away from George's cock to rest on his waist. "Dream," George repeated, breathless.

"Relax, just relax for me, can you do that?" Dream rubbed his back slowly as George nodded, shifting to give Dream a better angle.

Achingly sweet, Dream traced a finger around the rim of George's puckered hole before slowly pressing it inside. George groaned as he was filled, taking in a deep breath.

"How's that? Is that what you needed?" Dream murmured, kissing the side of his head. "'S good," George nodded, his short hair tickling Dream's neck.

Dream started slowly pumping his finger, letting George grind his hips against his thigh. "You're so perfect, George, love you so much,"

"More," George arched his back, hands balling into fists in the fabric of Dream's shirt.

Dream complied, slowly pressing a second finger into George's tight hole. George moaned softly at the stretch, the pleasurable burn spreading through him.

"Your hands are so big," He breathed, pressing a sloppy kiss to the column of Dream's throat. His lover just chuckled, starting to thrust his fingers again. "Yeah? Is that a good thing?" He asked, squeezing George's hip with his free hand. 

George nodded vigorously against his shoulder, whining. "God, yeah,"

Dream reached up to cup George's cheek, lifting his head so that they could kiss. George was sure he was melting, Dream's lips moving against his and his fingers pumping inside of him.

Suddenly, Dream curled his long, thick fingers to press right against his prostate. George let out a moan, letting his head fall back to lay on Dream's shoulder. "Right there, right there," He whimpered.

"I know, honey. I've got you," Dream assured him, rubbing his fingertips expertly around the little bundle of nerves.

George keened, the sensation so overwhelming and _good_ that it was almost too much.

"Can you feel it, George? Can you feel how much I love you?" Dream murmured in his ear, holding him close. George nodded quickly, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. "I can, I can, it's so much," He squeezed his eyes shut. Dream pressed more kisses wherever he could reach, along George's jaw, his neck, his shoulder.

"Please, Dream, one more," He whimpered. Dream hummed, scissoring his two fingers before carefully pressing a third one inside George's needy hole. George cried out, the burn feeling so good, head spinning as he leaned into Dream's comforting touches and warm body.

"I love you, honey, just want you to feel good," Dream said softly as George gripped the fabric of his shirt even tighter. "Just - just a little more, _please_ , Dream," George panted. Dream curled his fingers right against his prostate again, massaging it expertly, and George cried out.

"I know, sweetheart. Come for me, show you how good you feel," Dream encouraged, pressing his fingers impossibly deeper.

"Yes! Yes, please, _I love you_ , Dream, please," He cried, humping Dream's thigh desperately as he came, clenching hard around Dream's fingers, entire body trembling.

Dream worked him through his high carefully, whispering sweet nothings against his head as he held George close. Slowly, he drew his fingers away, kissing George's shoulder.

Dazed and exhausted, George went limp against him. Dream wiped his fingers off on his own shirt before wrapping both arms around George, hugging him tight. 

They were both silent for a while, basking in the comfort of their love.

"Don't you need to..." George finally spoke up, sitting up a little, wincing at the soreness.

Dream blushed, looking away. "I, uh. I kinda already did." He shifted a little, the wet spot in his pants getting a little uncomfortable.

Looking down, George laughed, slumping back down against Dream. "You're so gross," He teased. "What are you, a teenager? Coming in your pants?"

Dream groaned. "Shut up. Let me clean myself up, this is part of your mess, too." 

George rolled off of him, stretching out on the bed and getting comfortable as Dream undressed and wiped himself off.

Once he was clean enough, Dream crawled back into bed, immediately scooting over to spoon George, arms wrapping around his waist. Content, he sighed.

"You're the most precious thing in the world to me, you know that?" Dream said softly after a moment, burying his face in George's shoulder.

George laughed softly, reaching a hand back to ruffle Dream's hair. "I know."

Dream just held him tighter. "And you _are_ worth more than a stupid little watch. No matter how cool I think the gears are. And I'm so sorry for leaving you alone." 

"You don't need to apologize," George laughed again, letting his eyes fall shut. "And, well. I'm glad at least _someone_ thinks so. I'd be a little offended if you didn't." Dream kissed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well. The King's probably not going to let you out for a while now." 

"He doesn't have to know." George shrugged easily.

"Huh. A man of many secrets, aren't you, George?" Dream teased.

"Shut up."

There was a beat of silence.

"How long are we planning on keeping our relationship a secret, too?" Dream asked quietly.

George swallowed, taken aback, clearly not prepared for the question. Or maybe he was, he'd just been dreading hearing it out loud.

"I don't know," He admitted. "I haven't really... thought about it in a while."

Dream shifted, tucking George's head under his chin and tangling their legs together. "I'm not trying to say that - that we _need_ to tell anyone right away, or... or trying to pressure you or anything, I just... I don't know. We've been together for a while, and..." He trailed off.

"We can tell my dad tomorrow." George blurted.

"What?" Dream wasn't expecting that at all. "Are you sure? Again, I'm not trying to -"

"I'm sure. I've been making you wait for so long, and I... I think I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be. And you'll be there too, and... it'll be okay. I mean, it's not even that big of a deal, right?"

"Right," Dream said. "It's just his only child telling him that he's been in a committed relationship with his personal knight for over a year and won't be having any children of his own because he likes men."

"Don't make me regret my decision," George warned, elbowing Dream in the ribs, who winced.

"Just teasing." He shook his head. "We'll figure it out, okay? It'll be fine. Promise."

George turned over to face Dream, reaching up to give him a quick kiss before tucking his head under Dream's chin. "I know. It'll be fine." He repeated, hesitating for a moment before adding a quick "Love you."

"I love you too, George." 

They fell asleep like that, hearts beating as one, synchronous with the soft ticking of Dream's new clock, their love strong enough to radiate throughout the entire castle. It _would_ be okay.

And Dream needed to figure out George's ring size.


End file.
